


What Is Dead...May Never Die.

by Nj (nanjcsy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Murder, Other, Revenge, Stalking, Undead, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!  Join Ramsay and I for a little chill, won't you?  For those of you who always wanted revenge against Ramsay Bolton..this story will fulfill that fantasy for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Dead...May Never Die.

Dried leaves crunched under Ramsay's boots as he walked down the dark sidewalks.  The trick or treaters were getting the last houses before porch lights turned off.  In the distance, he could hear sounds from the carnival.  Sounds of a rather large party in the park nearby as well.  Wearing all black, he melted into the shadows, his grin the only bright thing about him.  Ramsay was dressed as Jack the Ripper and carried a very real knife, just in case.  After all, what better night to hunt than Halloween?

 

It sucked that he had to sneak out past his father to get out tonight.  Roose Bolton was never a reveler himself, he did not understand it in his son.  Mainly, his father wanted to keep Ramsay out of sight and mind for awhile.  At least till the murder trial was blurred a bit in everyone's memories.  Even though Ramsay was cleared of all charges, folks were against him, always have been.  This did not stun Ramsay or Roose, his son was considered a bully, a sadist by all who have encountered him.  Too many kids have just vanished within the past two years and all had some connection to Ramsay.  Rumors abounded, mixing fable with truth as always and it amused Ramsay, not so much his father.   Ramsay headed towards the carnival and a very thin boy darted by.  "Oh Reek." thought Ramsay wistfully, it still aches.

 

Not many things have ever made Ramsay cry, perhaps he stopped doing that around age seven.  Yet when he found his pet laying so very still, not breathing, Ramsay sobbed hysterically.  He carried Theon Greyjoy so carefully to his father, begging Roose to somehow fix it.  It was too late his father told him, so very stern and disgusted with his son.  "I told you to take better care, didn't I?  You starved him to death, Ramsay, I cannot fix that! Stop begging and let me think what to do with him."  As usual, Roose made the body disappear and never spoke of it again.  It had taken months before Ramsay started to feel better, to not hurt so much.  He has chosen this night to hunt, but deep down, Ramsay knows he is looking for another Reek.  Just the thought makes him warm inside and hard as a rock.  Oh, to train another pet, it would feel so good and he needs this.  Ramsay will be more careful this time with a pet, he is sure of it.

 

Even if he cannot find another Reek tonight, the hunting would be amazing on a night like this.  He wants to stalk, rape and kill as laughter and screams surround him.  To have such anonymity tonight just makes it sweeter.  Ramsay is scanning the mingling prey milling under colorful lights, the clacking roaring of rides all around them.  A flicker of wrongness, he turns.  Then grinned at the sight of a dead hooker standing near a tree, a bit away.  Ramsay walked closer so he could get a better look, this costume and chick are perfect!  He was quite impressed at how well done this make up was.  Ramsay suddenly froze, staring hard at the figure just ahead, standing so very still.  She had thick blonde hair, he could see streaks of blonde matted with blood and mud.  Mud, leaves and it hung over her face.  It obscured her identity but Ramsay knew, he just knew her outfit. 

 

Ramsay's first hunt ever, it was a pretty girl from the trailer park, on the other side of town.  Halloween, two years ago, Kyra was her name.  They had been at the same costume party and she had dressed as a hooker.  He had lured her out without anyone seeing them.  Telling her that they would take a walk through the cemetery, promising Kyra a scary story.  The stupid bitch believed him and off they went.  Just luring her into the cemetery was exciting and once they were there, he told her to run from him.  Kyra did not understand until Ramsay drew out his knife and explained that it was a game.  He was predator, she was prey and she best run for her life.  The fear in her eyes when he cut her to prove it, oh, it was intoxicating.  Ramsay chased her for fifteen minutes, then raped her as others wandered through the cemetery.  They had been alone while she was screaming and running, but no longer.  Yet that made it even better and Ramsay strangled her as he brutally raped her.  Kyra managed to bite his face, as Ramsay leaned over her, about to come, almost there.  He grunted in pain then smashed her head into the gravestone.  The gore on her head and the shuddering of her seizure made him orgasm wildly, he bit down deep into her breast, growling.  Ramsay pulled his pants back up, his condom still in place, gloves still on.  He was not a fool, he knew how to cover his crimes.  It had been his first and Ramsay felt very fond of that memory.  Until now.

 

It was not possible, it had to be a trick of the light perhaps.  Ramsay shook his head, eyes shut then looked again.  She was gone and he wondered if she had been there at all.  That is when Ramsay heard a few folks whispering behind him, about him.  Sneering at them, he moved onward, deciding he would not hunt after all.  If folks have noticed him, Ramsay cannot risk hunting.  Grinding his teeth in frustration, but also in fear, has his mind cracked?  It must be the death of his pet still upsetting him.  It was too soon after the loss of Reek to be hunting or stalking a new pet.  That must be it and Ramsay felt better until another figure caught his attention.  He actually made a whining sound that reminded him very much of his little pet.

 

No, it cannot be who it looks like, no way.  Last Halloween Ramsay had locked his new scared pet in a dog cage and went hunting.  Another costume party, the Lannisters had this same one every year.  It was higher class than the year before where he had found Kyra.  This one was fancy inside, but Ramsay's father was one of them, so they had to accept his son, whether they liked it or not.  That is when he met Jeyne Poole, a delicate Victorian China Doll costume and he wanted her.  She just screamed prey with every move, every flutter of lashes and that soft timid voice.  Again, making sure that no one saw them leave, they walked the large gardens.  After awhile, they were running and she tasted good, her blood was sweet as he drank it.  Thank goodness that these gardens were far from the house and closed off completely.  Ramsay raped her after he packed her mouth and throat with dirt, with rotted mulch and damp leaves.  She chocked and thrashed.  Growling at her to die on his cock, Ramsay came as the light left her eyes, death throes made him come again.  Ramsay remembers hearing how the best friend, that uppity bitch named Sansa reacted.  She has gone into a mental facility, Sansa was the one to find Jeyne.  They whispered of how she screamed until someone slapped her.  She has never made a sound since then.  Ramsay had to run into the restroom then and there, he masturbated to the thought of Sansa's screams of horror.

 

But this person standing in a doorway, a closed restaurant alcove, it looked like Jeyne. Ramsay couldn't breathe and he stared, unmoving.  She was still as well, a ragged, rotten pink ribbon hanging from black hair.  That dark hair was matted and completely covered the girl's features.  Unable to take this mind numbing terror, Ramsay forces stiffened legs to move forward slowly.  "Who are you?  What is your name?"  Ramsay hated how shaky and high pitched his voice sounded.  The girl moved suddenly, the dirt and blood darkened rags, lace rent and torn swirling.  When she moved, it was all wrong as if bones were not working, limbs awkward.  One foot was completely turned the wrong way and Ramsay mused in horror that he had twisted it himself.  That is when piss ran hot down his front and he staggered backwards, kind of like his pet would do. 

 

Ramsay turned and ran as fast as he ever chased a girl.  He ran mindlessly, not caring if he ran through people, past the carnival, through the park.  Finally, he fell to the ground near the silent swing set.  This late hour there were no children dressed like spider-man on the swings or slide.  Only Ramsay crumpled, panting into the gravel.  Only him and the figure near the wrought iron gate.  Moaning now, Ramsay's eyes were bulging as he looked up at it.  This figure was the same that everyone saw at trial in those pictures over and over till he was sick of it.  Ros was not a Halloween hunt, she was a revenge kill, or a jealousy kill.  Theon Greyjoy had been dating her when he stole him.  One night while Ramsay was coaxing his new Reek to come for him, the unfaithful bitch had muttered her name.  How dare this ungrateful dog utter another name?  So Ramsay really had no choice, he had forced Reek to watch it.  He had yanked her out of her bed, while her parents were away, into her dirty little kitchen.  Reek was made to sit on a chair, wearing the gloves Ramsay gave him, crying, begging.  It turned Ramsay on of course and he raped Ros in front of his pet.  Then he forced Reek to do the same.  It took a ton of coaxing, but Ramsay had been patient and persistent.  He cut her throat deeply and slowly while his pet came, screaming in distress while shuddering with pleasure.  Oh, it made Ramsay have to fuck his little bitch on top of Ros's dying body.

 

Yet here she was again.  Ramsay wanted to be pissed, after all, it was Ros's fault for all of it!  He would not have killed her if she had left his pet alone.  It was her own choice and Ramsay wished he could have said that on the stand.  Luckily, his father hired the best lawyers and Ramsay never had to say a word.  The only proof was half a sneaker tread and that was really not enough.  Well, that and some hearsay from neighbors that had heard Reek sobbing, Ramsay threatening him.  These folks had not actually seen him or Reek though, they could not really prove anything.  There was no denying it was Ros moving jerkily towards him though.  That deep neck wound that nearly severed her neck, it made her head wobble.  Her dirty hair wobbled around, allowing a glimpse of an eye socket.  And that is when Ramsay screamed for help, for anything, he remembers ripping her eye out to punish Reek further.  Like Reek did then, Ramsay vomited and tried to scramble backwards, heels digging for purchase.  He managed to get on his feet and run again, back the way he came.  The terror was mindless, he could feel his mind tearing itself apart and he sobbed.   

 

Ramsay ran straight into a tree and saw stars, falling hard to the ground.  His hand came back from his aching head covered in blood.  Dizzy, Ramsay sat there for a moment, just staring dumbly as blood poured down from his head.  Of course, the shadow ahead coming from a far off streetlight was expected.  Tall and so thin, way too thin and jittery, moving so fast.  Whimpering, crying, all Ramsay could do was watch as the shadow came at him so impossibly fast, flickering and skittering.  He could not take his eyes off the shadow, too scared to look up at the thing that cast this hellish shadow.  A rustle of rotted cloth to Ramsay's left, close enough to brush against his shoulder.  Hideous creaking sounds from the right where something contorted towards him.  But in front, OH DEAR GOD RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM NOW AND THE TEETH, SHATTERED GRAVEYARD, BONEYARD, GAPING MAW WITH SHATTERED TEETH, RAMSAY COULD COUNT THEM, HE MADE THEM, MADE HIM, MADE THIS-

 

Not two months after the disappearance of Ramsay Bolton, two hikers found the remains of Kyra.  Several blotches of dried brain matter was determined to belong to Ramsay Bolton, the missing teen.  This was confusing as the cadaver was clearly dead long before Ramsay had gone missing.  Worse confusion came when the scarecrow corpse of Theon Greyjoy was found in another town.  As officials tried to understand how this pile of bones and rotting flesh had a mouth coated.  Coated in the blood of Ramsay Bolton as the tests proved later.  Unsolved, unknown but it made for a great Halloween tale for a hometown now relieved of a hunter.


End file.
